List of Harry Potter characters
Harry Potter Main article: Harry Potter Hermione Granger Main article: Hermione Granger Potter family Evans family Mrs Evans Mrs. Evans is the mother of Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley , grandmother of Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley and great-grandmother of James, Albus and Lily Potter II Mrs Evans Mrs. Evans is the father of Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley , grandfather of Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley and great-grandfather of James, Albus and Lily Potter II Granger family Mrs Granger Mrs Granger is the mother of Hermione Granger and wife of Mr. Granger. She is also the mother-in-law of Ron Weasley and maternal grandmother of Hugo and Rose Weasley. She and her husband appear in Chamber of Secrets, going to Diagon Alley with Hermione and converse with Arthur Weasley. Hermione obliterates her parents' memories of her. However, she eventually found and restored their memories of her. Mr Granger Mr Granger 'is the father of Hermione Granger and wife of Mr. Granger. She is also the father-in-law of Ron Weasley and maternal grandfather of Hugo and Rose Weasley. In ''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, he and his wife go to Diagon Alley with their daughter. Hermione obliterates her parents' memories of her. However, she eventually found and restored their memories of her. Weasley family Gideon and Fabian Prewett The brothers of Molly Weasley. Audrey Weasley '''Audrey Weasley is the wife of Percy Weasley and the mother of Lucy and Molly Weasley. She possibly worked at the Ministry, for she knew most of her husband's job. Family: *Percy Weasley (husband) *Lucy Weasley (daughter) *Molly Weasley (daughter) *Molly Weasley I (mother-in-law) *Arthur Weasley (father-in-law) Charlie Weasley :Main article: Charlie Weasley Charlie is the second born child Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley I. He began studying in Romania about Dragon's. Due to hardly ever seeing his family, Charlie's parents and their daughter, Ginny, visit him in Romania while his younger sibling stay at Hogwarts. Charlie and his family go to Egypt for the summer. During the Triwizard Tournament, Charlie provided Hogwarts with dragons for the Four Champions fought. During the campaign against Harry and Dumbledore, Charlie spent his time recruiting foreign wizards to join their cause into the Order of the Phoenix. He appears during the Final Battle. Dominique Weasley Dominique Weasley '''is the daughter of Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley and the sister of Victoire and Louis Weasley. She is the middle child of the three children. Fred Weasley Jr Fred Weasley II is the son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson and the younger brother of Roxanne Weasley. He was named after his father's identical twin brother, who was killed during the battle of Hogwarts. Louis Weasley '''Louis Weasley '''is the younger brother of Dominique and Victoire Weasley and the son of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Lucy Weasley '''Lucy Weasley '''is the daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley and sister of Molly Weasley. She grew up hearing about her father's job and Broomstick Regulations at the ministry. Molly Weasley (Percy and Audrey's daughter) Molly Weasley is the daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley and the sister of Lucy Weasley. Roxanne Weasley '''Roxanne Weasley '''is the daughter of George and Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson) and the older sister of Fred II. She may have shared her parents' love of Quidditch, playing as either a Beater or a Chaser https://www.pottermore.com/features/the-weasley-family-tree Victoire Weasley '''Victoire Weasley '''is the oldest child and daughter of Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley. She was secretly the girlfriend of Teddy Tonks until secret to her family was revealed. Lily hoped that one day Victoire and Ted would marry each other. She is said to have resembled her mother. Septimus Weasley '''Septimus Weasley is the father of Arthur Weasley and grandfather of the Weasley siblings, William, Charles, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra He married Cedrella Black, who was disowned from her family after marrying Septimus, whose family was considered blood traitors. Cedrella Black Cedrella Black Weasley married Septimus and had three sons, one of them being Arthur. Dumbledore family Ariana Dumbledore Sister of Albus Dumbledore and Aberforth Dumbledore. She was killed at the age of fourteen while attempting to stop a duel between her brothers and Gellert Grindelwald. Honoria Honoria is the aunt of Albus, Aberforth, and Ariana Dumbledore and the sister of either Percival or Kendra Dumbledore. She dated a man whom she claimed had a hairy heart, a wizard expression. Scamander family Rolf Scamander Rolf Scamander 'is the grandson of Tina Goldstein and Newt Scamander. History After the second Wizarding War, Rolf Scamander met fellow magizoologist Luna Lovegood. Eventually, they both married and had two sons, Lorcan and Lysander. Lorcan and Lysander '''Lorcan and Lysander '''are the twin children of Rolf and Luna Lovegood.They were born much after Harry, Hermione, and Ron's children. During the 2014 Quidditch World Cup, Lorcan and Lysander remained at home with their maternal grandfather, Xenophilius. Newton Scamander’s mother Ms. or Mrs. Scamander is the mother of Newt and Theseus Scamander, mother-in-law of Tina Goldstein, the great-grandmother of Rolf Scamander, great-grandmother-in-law of Luna Lovegood, and great-great-grandmother of Locras and Lysander Scamander-Lovegood. She was a hippogriff breeder and helped inspire her son’s interest in magical creatures but did not approve of his career She was likely sorted into Hufflepuff. In Ch. 4 of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Horace Slughorn states that family members are often Sorted into the same House. Goldstein family Mr Goldstein ' Mr. Goldstein 'was the father of Queenie and Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein, father-in-law of Newt Scamander, and great-randfather of Rolf Scamander and great-grandfather-in-law of Luna Lovegood. History Mr. Goldstein was a wizard and married to Mrs. Goldstein, having two daughters, Porpentina and Queenie (her real name is unknown.) He died of dragon pox, leaving his daughters orphaned. Appearances *Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film)'' (Appears in vision(s)) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: The Original Screenplay'' (Appears in vision(s)) Family *Queenie Goldstein (daughter) *Tina Goldstein (daughter) *Newt Scamander (son-in-law) *Unnamed grandson *Rolf Scamander (great-grandson) *Luna Lovegood (great-granddaughter-in-law) Mrs Goldstein '''Mrs Goldstein was a witch, married to Mr. Goldstein and had two daughters: Porpentina "TIna" and Queenie Goldstein. She and her husband died from dragon pox. Mrs Goldstein is also the mother-in-law of Newt Scamander and the great-grandmother of Rolf Scamander. She appears in the film adaptation of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Tina and Queenie's grandfather History While learning about Jacob Kowalski, Queenie mentions that her grandfather was an owl breeder after learning Jacob's grandfather kept pidgeons Dursley family Dudley Dursley's wife Mrs Dursley is the wife of Dudley Dursley. She had with him two children. Mrs Dursley probably talked with Harry and his wife. It is unknown if she knows about the wizarding world. Dudley Dursley's children The Tale of the Three Brothers Antioc Peverell's enemy Antioch Peverell's enemy was a wizard whom Antioch Peverell had a quarrel with. He killed the enemy in a duel. Cadmus Peverell's fiancée Cadmus Peverell's fiancée is a character in The Tales of Beedle the Bard. In the story, "The Tale of the Three Brothers. The fiancée passed away before she and Cadmus could marry. Cadmus later briefly resurrected her from the grave but saw she could not survive the living world. References Category:Lists Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them characters Category:Males Category:Females